


The Taste Of Chaos

by frnks



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Emetophilia, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Sickfic, Vomit, please 4give me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnks/pseuds/frnks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was after a show during The Taste Of Chaos '04, and Frank has an upset stomach, nothing new, but Gerard is going to do everything in his power to help his "friend."</p><p>Gerard has a bit of a vomit fetish it seems, so this has a little bit to do with that.<br/>*sunglasses emoji*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taste Of Chaos

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Vomit Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004870) by [markhoppoffmydick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/markhoppoffmydick/pseuds/markhoppoffmydick). 



Frank walked onto the tour bus, passing Ray by the couch. "Hey! Great job tonight, man!" Ray smiled whilst giving him a high five. "Vice versa, man," Frank replied as he fell onto the couch. Ray just smiled, and continued out the bus door.

"Fuck," Frank whispered to himself as he placed one hand on his stomach. He had been feeling a bit nauseous since before the show, but it seemed to worsen as the night dragged on. _Why do **I** have to to always be sick_ , he thought. _Whatever. I should probably just try to sleep it off._   He rolled over, facing the back of the couch, and lowered his eyelids.

"WOO! FRANK, CONGRATS ON A GREAT SHOW TONIGHT, MAN, I --" he suddenly quieted down at the realization that his friend was trying to sleep. Frank's eyes slammed open and he jumped up to see who just barged in, screaming like they were being murdered. "I'm so sorry, Frank. I didn't know you were trying to nap," Gerard said as he walked over to Frank. "Nah, it's okay, man," Frank slowly lowered down into the laying position again. "Why are you calling it a night at this time, anyway? It's only 10:00." Frank shrugged and shut his eyes. "Your stomach bugging you again?" Gerard asked, laying a hand on Frank's knee. "M'yup," Frank whined with a half-hearted smile. "Ah," Gerard replied as he stood up, "I figured."

"Well, do you need anything? Crackers? Ginger ale? Maybe some Tums?" Frank smiled, "I'll be okay. Maybe some water?" "Right on it," Gerard said, walking to the cabinets and getting a glass. "Ice?" he questioned. "No thanks," Frank quietly responded, using all of his energy to sit back up. Gerard handed it to Frank, to which Frank gladly chugged down.

"Whoa, slow down, hot rod," Gerard exclaimed. Frank wiped his mouth with his hoodie sleeve, "I was so thirsty, I let it get the best of me," he said with a wet burp which led into a slight gag. "Fuck, that was such a bad idea," he barely said before gagging again, this time more violent than the last.

He began to shake and sweat, to which Gerard put a hand on his back, "Hey, hey Frankie, shh, it's okay. Do you need to go to the bathroom?" he asked with a caring push to Frank's hair which was in his eye. Frank didn't respond, so Gerard led him towards there anyway. Tears rolled down Frank's eyes; he quickly wiped them away, "I don't want to throw up. I fucking hate puking more than anything on this earth; and I hate a lot of things," Frank groggily said. "I know, man," Gerard lied.

Seeing his friend like this was making his emetophilia skyrocket. He felt the crotch of his jeans tighten with every noise Frank made. He felt sympathy for his friend, don't get him wrong, puking sucks. But something about watching others whom he found attraction to vomit just... did something for him. He wasn't sure why, but didn't really stress it.

He was knocked out of his thoughts with a large retch coming from Frank, as he kneeled with his face hovering the toilet bowl, shoulders violently shaking. "I do-- I don't want t-- I don't want to throw u--", he barely spat out before heaving again. "Hey, hey, it'll be okay. You'll feel so much better if you just get it out, Frank. I know it sucks right now, but you'll be okay, I promise." Frank shook his head in rejection, "No, I just-- No," he said as his stomach muscles contracted.

"Here," Gerard said sitting down behind him and  wrapping his arms around him. Gerard then placed his hands gently on Frank's queasy stomach. "Ger-- Gerard please no-- You're going to make-- Make me puke," Frank slowly said. "You'll thank me later, I swear."

"Gerar-", Frank barely got out before Gerard slowly pressed his hands into Frank's churning stomach. Frank heaved loudly, expelling a rush of warm stomach contents into the toilet. Frank started gasping for air in a slight panic. "Shh, shh... You're okay... You're alright," Gerard spoke. "I've got you... You're fine, you're okay," he whispered in his ear, gently rubbing Frank's stomach.

The sound and sight of such an attractive young man made Gerard's boner severe. Gerard moaned quietly as possible, before another wave of vomit splattered half into the toilet, half into the floor this time.

"Feel better?" Gerard questioned. "Uhh," Frank moaned, "Yeah, a bit," he said blowing his nose into a wad of toilet tissue. "Thanks for that." Gerard smirked, "Anytime." "You're a little bastard, you know that?" Frank said jokingly punching Gerard's shoulder as he walked into the living area of the bus. Gerard quickly followed him and blew a raspberry right in his face.

Frank smiled. "I hate puking. Fuck you." "Hey, if it wasn't for me, you'd still be feeling like shit right now," Gerard informed Frank as he got an old towel and threw it onto the mess next to the toilet in the bathroom. Gerard then went into their room; he had came without even realizing. "Shit," he quietly exclaimed as he threw on Mikey's pajama pants.

"Whoa there, stud," Frank said as Gerard exited the bedroom. "You going to a party? You're awfully dressed up," Frank mocked him as he flipped through the TV channels. "Oh, ha ha," Gerard said with sarcasm as he flopped down onto the couch beside Frank.

Gerard sighed, secretly glancing at Frank. Mind racing, and thoughts of what just happened cluttered with each other.

"One day." he whispered to himself.

"One day..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!  
> This is based as a sooner addition to markhoppoffmydick's Vomit Fic (which I hope she will make a sequel too soon *crosses fingers*).
> 
> I apologize for how shitty and poor it is, but this was a rush job, along with being the first fic I've writtin in a looooong time.
> 
> But thanks so much for reading! *gallops off*


End file.
